Valentine's Punishment
by LittleMissWesker
Summary: Jill's late at work again, which makes Wesker very angry. But this time her punishment will be quite different from the others before and she even finds out her captain's true feelings for her...


**_Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes. =) I tried to find every single mistake, but I am sure there still are manys left, but I hope you can understand it anyways! x3 _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Jill, you're late again..." He said with his usual monotone voice.

"I know, Sir..." I responded nervous.

The seventh day in a row that I was too late. I tried very hard to be on time this day, but I failed. Or better said, my alarm clock failed? It didn't ring today. _°Oh, hey, wait... Yes, now I remember... I've thrown it out of the window yesterday morning... Crap!°_

"That's the seventh day now, Miss Valentine..." He continued, clearly annoyed.

"I... I know, Sir..." I responded again.

_°So, what punishment will I get today?°_ He sat back in his seat, and even with his sunglasses on, I knew he send me an intensive glance, which surely was full of anger.

"Why are you still here? GET OUT!", he barked.

I twitched at his loudly and demanding voice, but I did what he wanted me to do, leaving the room very quickly. It was surprising that he didn't give me a punishment... I mean, usually, when I came late, he would force me to train at the training station for hours, without breaks, or he would lead me to the atrium of the police-station and force me to run around the building like an idiot, until I would collapse of exhaustion.

_°Maybe he's just thinking of a new way to discipline me?°_ As I wanted to sit at my desk, he came out of his office, with a glare that reminded me of an angry animal.

"Valentine, follow me!", he snarled, and I immediately ran after him.

"May I ask you for what, Captain?", I asked carefully.

"Running around the station, of course.", he barked back.

I just sighed and prepared myself for that dreadfully decision of my dear Captain.

* * *

I breathed another time, deeply, but it didn't help. The anger inside of me didn't go away. I was angry, very angry. The whole last week, Wesker's searched for things, which would cause punishment for me. The whole month, he's been mad on me, even without a reason, even when I was too early at work.

"Damn!" I cursed as I stepped into the woman's shower room.

"Arrogant asshole!" I cursed again, but even badmouthing him didn't help my anger to get away.

But even with my anger, I must admit, that I could never feel pure hatred for my Captain. Never. Of course there were times when I just want to smack him into his handsome face, but often I just needed to sigh and the hatred was gone.

I smiled, as I quickly got undressed and walked into the shower room and pushed one of the waterbuttons. Immediately the warm water poured out of the douche and it met my cold skin, flowing down my body. My hurting muscles relaxed, and my legs stopped to hurt, too. Even my tiredness went away.

How much I loved warm showers, what would I do without them? I jumped as I heard how the door was shut. _°I thought I was alone in here...°_ I felt uncomfortable with each minute passing by in silence. "Relax Jill... Maybe it's just Chambers or... Claire? Relaxe!"

It didn't help much.

"Jill? Oh, sorry for disturbing you!"

I sighed in relief, it was just Rebecca.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I just forgot something here, my towel, you know. Anyway, have fun!" She giggled and quickly walked back to the door again. She tried to hide a bride knowing smile, before going out, I was even more confused. _°Have Fun? With what?°_

I listened and heard the door, how it was shut again, but I swear I heard Rebecca talking to someone at the door before that.

"Paranoia, Jill... Just paranoia...", I whispered to myself, as I gave my attention back to the shower again.

_°What the hell?°_ I thought, as I suddenly heard something. That sounded like... steps! And someone chuckling. It didn't take long for me to recognize this chuckle. _°Wesker!? No way, this is the girl's room, he never would-°_ I tried to scream out loud, as someone kissed my neck, but a hand placed itself quickly on my mouth, not allowing me to do that.

"Shhht..." The hand was removed and I span around and froze, Wesker standing before me, grinning as I tried to cover my private areas with my small hands, my face as red as a tomato.

"What're you doing there, Jill? Don't be so shy... To cover such beautiful areas is sure a waste..." I swallowed hard, as he gripped my hands with his, removing them from where I placed them. "...You're beautiful, Jill..." He whispered. I blinked at these words. Chris and the others told me he has never said this to a woman before. I jumped, as he took another step towards me, now just a few inches away from me.

"Do you mind me taking a shower with you?" I wanted to shout at him, screaming how he even dares to enter a girl's room, but I couldn't. My heart didn't allow me to. I simply shock my head. "Oh, really? You don't mind? Very well then."

I watched him in shock, as he got undressed, too. It was like a dream coming true. I turned around, as his boxers fell to the ground. It was too embarrassing for me to look at that area. _°Oh my god... Don't look behind you Jill, don't look-°_

My mind silenced, as I felt his warm chest at my back, his manhood against my butt, his arms, and how he wrapped them around me from behind.

"C-Captain?" "Shhht... Just enjoy it, Jill..." My body shivered as he kissed my neck passionate, his manhood stroking my butt, exploring every inch of my body with his fingers. "Wesker...", I swallowed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say, it's something like a wish I have... Wanna help me to let that wish become true?" My heart began to beat quicker. "Yes!" I turned round and kissed him hard on his lips. He kissed back, gripping my hips to hold me in position. It felt good, his lips were soft, warm, I loved them touching my own. I felt the warmth growing inside of me, as his manhood was now stroking my femininity. He grinned, kissing me again, licking my lips. He didn't even need to beg me for that, I just parted my lips and allowed his tongue to enter. Allowed it to play with my own, to explore the inside of my mouth, which seemed to please him.

I twitched hard, as the cold wall met my skin, as he pushed me softly against it. Another passionate kiss. I moaned for the first time, as he began to squeeze and massage my boobs carefully. _°Oh my god, he knows exactly what I want°_

As he pushed me against the wall again, my back hit one of the rubber waterbuttons, letting the water pour out again. I watched totally amazed, how the water flew down his muscular body, his handsome face, he looked so sexy, it was difficult for me to breath. He removed his sunglasses, tossing them away and releasing a pair of wonderful blue-grey eyes, which sparkled beautifully.

As they flashed up, they also released the hunger he was feeling. I shrieked shortly as he bit my nipples softly, squeezing them between his teeth, and liking the rested water drops from them. He chuckled after that, pushing the water button again. _°I'm sure he knows he looks sexy with water on him, that he makes me crazy with his sexy body like that!°_

He kissed me again, before turning me around. _°What's he planning?°_

He massaged my boobs again, this time even more passionate; his lips met my neck one more time. "Be prepared, my dear..." _°Prepared? For what?°_

He removed his right hand from my boob, placing it on my butt. _°What the hell's he doing?°_

"It'll hurt dearheart." _°It'll hurt? What'll hurt?°_ I jumped strongly, biting my bottom lip, as he pushed one of his fingers into the tiny entrance, and I had to admit: Yes, it hurt a lot. I swallowed a scream of pain, as he slid in a second one. "Please... Don't... Th-that... Hu-hurts to mu-much..." I stuttered. As he slid in a third, I thought my but would be parted into two pieces, the pain was unbelievable. He pushed them deeper in, massaging the inside of the tiny entrance softly, kissing my neck to comfort me.

It surprised me that his way to comfort me worked, that his soft kisses let me relax, that the pain slowly went away, as I concentrated me on his lips, when they touched my skin, on his chest, which touched my back. He carefully pulled his fingers out again, gripping my hips, laying his head on my shoulder, his chin touching the cold skin of it. "I'll try to be as softly as I can, my dear." Oh, how much I loved it when he called me like that.

A wave of pain suddenly shot through me, as he thrust inside. My butt began to bleed a little, causing a little blood puddle on the floor. "Try to enjoy it, Jill..." I bit my teeth together, a snap could be heard. He thrust again, but this time it didn't hurt, not even a little. It surprised me a lot that I acclimatized to that so quickly.

In fact, I loved it, even if this was an insane thing we were doing. He hugged me from behind, cuddling his head into my shoulder. I smiled; I liked his sentimental side. I squeaked lowly, as he let himself sinking to the floor, I now sitting in his lab. I leaned back against his chest, letting him continue, putting my arms around his own neck, cuddling my own head against his chest, smelling his deodorant, such a wonderful smell.

I giggled as a moan escaped his mouth; it made me happy to know that he liked it, too. He returned my smile, his thrust became much slower and softer, just the way I liked it the most. I pressed my pelvis against his lab, forcing his manhood to slide deeper inside. I gave my best to move with him, rhythmically. I breathed deeply, as this feeling came back, this hunger for more, a feeling I never felt before. A desire for more contact with him. I couldn't explain it.

"Enjoying it?" He asked, breathless. I just nodded. I couldn't speak, didn't want to speak, I just hugged him tighter, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck, cuddling myself deeper into his lab. He chuckled, enjoying it, too. "I love you Albert…" I whispered between moans, so low that I thought he didn't hear it, but he understood my words. I giggled amused, as he bit my shoulder in a playing way and laid his head on it again. "I love you… Too, Jill."

Those words surprised me very much. I tried to look at his face, which was quite difficult in our position, so I only could see a small part of it. He watched me, with a confused and at the same time shocked expression on his handsome face; He couldn't believe that he said those words to me. However, after a short while he smiled again and simply continued our 'game'.

_°Again, what is that feeling?°_ I asked myself as it came back, as this warmth grew inside of me again, that I thought I would burn, so warm did it feel. I breathed deeper, but it didn't help. "Albert… I-I ca-can't hold… it back any-" He kissed my neck again, silencing me. "I kno-know… I ca-can't, too…" He pressed those words out of his throat.

It didn't take another two minutes until we came together. It surprised me that he came after all. That he moaned, that he liked this. I loved this feeling, this wave of warmth and desire, which shot through our bodies, smiling as he pulled me much closer to him.

I smiled too because his head slowly fell back on my shoulder, as the wave ended, we both collapsing of exhaustion. "That was-" "Wonderful…" He interrupted, sighing satisfied.

It felt good, as he began to stroke my back shortly after our collapsing, comforting me even more.

"I hope you don't mind me visiting you tonight?" My eyes flashed up lightly, that was enough answer for him. "My dear, as much as I hate to admit this, but we should get ready to head back to our offices." "The others… I know…" He gripped me from behind, as he stood up, still holding me in his arms and finally letting me go, so I could stand on the floor again.

"Hm… But first, before leaving, wanna take a real shower?" He asked. I nodded, grinning bride. "Together with you, yes!" He returned my grinning, pushing the waterbutton again and massaging shampoo on my body, and into my hair. I loved the fact that he allowed me to massaging shower on his body and into his hair as well. His hair… Never had somebody may touch it, and now I stood here, messing it up completely and he didn't mind at all. After that we even used the same towel.

* * *

"Where the hell were you two? The chief has asked for you captain, but no one could find you!" Chris asked confused. _°Such a nice welcoming ° _We three looked at the big office clock and I froze. Two hours has passed by? I was two hours in the shower room with Wesker? Chris looked from me to his captain and back again and suddenly he grinned knowingly, my face blushed dramatically.

"Or better… What _**did**_ you do?" Wesker chuckled amused at Chris' words and smiled. "Not what you're thinking Redfield." I swallowed hard, as my captain patted my head, and placing my green hat on it again, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you afraid I could steal the girl of your dreams from you?" He asked provoking. Chris snarled angry and went away. I sighed in relief and Wesker kissed me passionate before he left, going back to his office. "I'll see you tonight…" He whispered.

* * *

"Just perfect! I haven't any clue what to make for dinner tonight! Shit! And I wanted to make tonight's evening great!" I cursed, walking through the kitchen for the 23th time. I was already dressed for my rendezvous with Wesker, but I haven't cooked something yet. I looked at the clock and froze. Just a few minutes until he would come, so it wouldn't make sense to begin cooking now anyway. _**Ding Dong.**_ I twitched and ran to the entrance door and quickly opened it.

There he stood, his blond hair brushed back perfectly, without sunglasses and wearing an expensive black smoking. He looked gorgeous. "Good evening, my lady" He said with a very politely voice, while taking my right hand and placing a soft kiss on it, giving me a warm smile. My face blushed and I smiled bride, maybe a little too bride. "Good evening! May I mention that you look gorgeous, Captain?" "_**You**_ look beautiful, Jill. Just like a wonderful, sparkling jewel. Oh and… Just call me Albert, dear." I nodded happily. He allowed me to call him by his first name? That truly meant something to me. "Are you ready to go, my dear?" I looked at him, confused. He giggled demonic. "Oh, did I forget to tell you, that I would ask you out to have dinner with me? I am very sorry."

I was sure he didn't say a single word about going out to eat in a restaurant, because he knew I wouldn't want him to pay dinner for me. I recognized that he scanned me intensive enjoying the view. "I like that dress of yours. Wear it more often, you look beautiful with it." He whispered before he stepped towards me and placed a soft and passionate kiss on my lips.

"Shall we go then, dearheart?" I nodded. "Sure! Oh and… Did I mention that I won't let you go tonight after dinner and that I'll force you to spend the night with me?" He just chuckled, nodded, and then kissed me again. "This, darling, is a wonderful pleasure to me…"


End file.
